I'm his wife!
by shojen12
Summary: A mysterious woman comes barging into the Phantomhive manor. She introduces herself as Angela Michaelis, Sebastian wife. How will Sebastian react to see his wife after so long?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm his wife!**

She standing in a corner, watching him from a distance. _Pft, he always gets the good ones._

She continues to stand there, pretending to be admiring the shops but really she keeping an eye on him. _I'm surprised he hasn't sensed me already._

When she senses that he's getting too close, she disappears into the background until he passes.

She sees him looking back, as if he's noticed something.

_Damn, did he see me?_

He then turns back, probably just imagining it.

_Phew. I thought for sure he saw me._

_Now, here come the fun part. _She thinks, with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Young master, it's time for your afternoon tea." Sebastian says while pouring today's tea.

For some reason, Sebastian is having a hard time concentrating today and almost spilled the tea while pouring it. His mind kept darting back to earlier this morning to the woman standing in the corner. when he and his master went out to do some errands

_Who was that woman? Was it her? No, it couldn't have been. I haven't seen her in over 300 years!_

Sebastian turned an unusual shade of white and started sweating bullets at the thought of it being her.

_If was her, then she would have a field day if she found out about my latest meal and constantly bitch about not sharing._

" Sebastian, are you okay?" Ciel asks.

"Yes, master. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're turning green. Is it possible for demons to get nausea?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"No. I have never encountered a demon who has."

"Huh."

Ciel picks up his tea cup and takes a sip

Just then, the front door slams open wide to welcome the warm sunshine outside.

There stands a woman, around Sebastian's "age". She has long black hair and she's wearing a black spaghetti top, with a black leather jacket over it, and black super, barely-covers-the-butt short shorts with black leather heel boots.

Sebastian stands there wide eyed with shock and fear clearly shown on his face.

"Hello, Sebastian. Miss me? I wouldn't blame you if you did, considering it has been over 300 years since we have last crossed paths."

"Who are you and what are you doing barging into my manor like that?" Ciel yells out, angered.

"Well, so this is your latest meal. Seems tasty. Can I have a bite?"

"No!" Sebastian exclaims at the mysterious woman.

"Fine. But just this once."

"Excuse me, but you still haven't answered my questions!"

Ciels yells out.

"Who me?" The woman asks while pointing a finger at herself.

"Yes, you. Now answer them or I'll have Sebastian escort you out immediately."

"So you really don't have a clue who I am? Didn't you tell the boy about me?" she asks Sebastian.

"No, I didn't think you were worth mentioning."

"Tsk. Fine. My name is Angela Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis' wife."

A tea cup falls crashing down to the floor in an earth-shattering break. The tea that was once in said cup splashes onto the floor in a puddle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay here's chapter 2. Starting from here, the story will be told through Angela's POV. I've been told that Angela is the name of the fallen angel from Season 1. That was a pure coincidence and the fact that I completely forgot about that. Thank you,Viri24,for pointing that out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Angela Michaelis. That's it. If I owned Kuroshitsuji, Ciel and Lizzie would be married by now.

"Talking"_Thoughts __

(Angela's POV)

"You-you're his-"

"What, cat got your tongue?"

The little brat continues to stare at me with a strange look on his face. He finally regains his composure and says, " Well, that was completely unexpected. I didn't know demons were capable of falling in love."

Surprised by his comment, I ask him this, "What makes you say that? The myth that demons are cold, heart-less beings? That we do whatever the hell we want because we live in hell? Yes, I admit there are some demons like that, but not all of them are the same."

Ciel analyzes my question and answers asks, " Sebastian, why didn't you tell me that you were capable of love and marriage?"

_WHAT THE HELL?! HE COMPLETELY IGNORED MY QUESTION! _

I clear my throat an say, " Excuse me but you still haven't answer my-"

I was interrupted by Sebastian, who now is starting to look like a broken child.

"Angie, why…how could…" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He continues.

"First off, where have you been all these years?"

" Time traveling. Back and forth from the 19th and 21st centuries. I couldn't decide which one was the one for me."

" Well, that explains the getup." The brat, called Ciel, smirks.

I give him the finger.

" Lastly, after all these years, almost four centuries, why come back now?"

I cross my arms and in an icy voice: " I got bored."

That did it. He just looks at me with such sad, wet eyes. "May I be excused for a few hours, young master?" he manages to say in a relatively calm voice. I know that tone; it's his I'm-about-to-cry-leave-me-alone-or-you-will-die tone.

"Very well."

He bows and leaves the room with a single tear sliding down his cheek, heading to his quarters.

Watching him leave broke the jar of emotions inside of me. Tears start to flow down my face. I put my hand on the bridge of my nose to stop the tears but it doesn't work.

_Damn, why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he see I'm doing this for him? Oh well, I'll tell him next time._

I wake up in a bed within a small room.

"This must be Sebastian's servant quarters. But that's odd, demons don't need sleep. How did I end up here?"

I get up and find Sebastian standing in the corner, watching me with his red eyes of his. Of course all demons have blood red eyes, I'm no exception, but his- there more of a scarlet red than blood red. I fell in love with those scarlet eyes of his, but times have changes. I don't-

"You don't what?"

I jump at his question. _Was I talking aloud without realizing it?_

"I don't- I don't love you anymore. I came back for a divorce."

"Is that so? Earlier you said you were bored and now you say you came for a divorce. Which is it Angie?"

My heart jumps at his nickname for me.

My gaze drops to the floor. He strides over to me and pick up my chin and forces me to look at him.

" Answer me."

"Why should I?"

He slaps me with his other hand.

"Angie, you're my wife so start acting like it."

"No!"

He slaps me again.

Again and again the cycle continues. He tells me to answer, I refuse, slap!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

The endless cycle goes on for what seems like hours. Just as I think he'll slap me again, he pulls me into an embrace.

_What? _

"I don't believe you. That you want a divorce. I say, you still have feelings for me."

I push him away, furious.

He grabs hold of my face and leans in, his lips on mine.

At first, I resisted but then submitted to his touch.

I let it all go, all of my emotions disappear like wind passing through. My mouth opens up for him and he enters. Our tongue battle over dominance but I always let him win. I fall asleep in his arms, even though I don't need it. I just want to savor the moment of being with him again.

The next morning, I find Sebastian getting ready for the day. I look at him and think_, when did I fall extremely deep in love with him?_

I get up and get dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday.

_Okay, today's the day. Today's the day I tell Sebastian the real reason why I came back._

A/n: Thank you for reading the second chapter of I'm his wife! I ready appreciate it. Please review on this chapter also. I promise the next chapter will surprise you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry for the late update. I got writer's block and school started and all that jazz. Anyway, speaking of school, I just started not too long ago and updates will be slower than usual, unless I get struck with inspiration while doing homework. Who knows. And I apologize in advance if the explanation makes no sense. I kinda wrote it as I go along (and at nine o'clock at night, half asleep, kind of). So if something doesn't make sense, please notify me via reviews or private messaging. Now, without further adieu (I think I spelled it right) please enjoy the third chapter of I'm his wife!**

**Chapter 3**

"Sebastian, we need to talk."

"Not now, Angie."

"But-"

"I said not now!" He turns around from cleaning something in the library and slaps me. I turn my head away so he can see how his words and actions hurt me. He looks at me with those sad eyes of his, drops whatever he's doing, cups my face in his hands and kisses me like he did last night. I fall onto the table in back of me, my lips never leaving his. After a while, I pull back and tell him. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, Angie." he pulls away a bit so I can speak.

"Sebastian…" I start again, but the words won't come.

"Angie, what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath, "Sebastian, I'm…"

"Yes."

"Sebastian, I'm pregnant."

He stops dead and looks at me with horror. _She's what? But how?_

"Wh-what?! How is this possible?! Demons can't conceive because babies are born as souls before flesh and demons don't have that ability."

"That's not all."

"Huh?"

I take a deep breath and tell him the other news I have: "I'm human. I'm no longer a demon."

His face goes a shade a white no ordinary human can pull off.

"Bu-but, when I sensed you yesterday, I sensed a demon, not a human."

"That's because it's a temporary fix."

"Fix? Explain Angie. Now. Everything."

"Okay, okay. Here it is: 300 years ago, I was having some fun messing with the space-time continuum when a time wave hit me and it altered that time period. So instead of me being with you as a demon, I ended up in between time periods as a human. That's how 'my disappearance' was created. I was never supposed to have gone away but I did. I was stuck in between time periods for what seems like a millennia but it was only about 250 years.

"During those 250 years, I traveled along the time periods and ended up at the 21st century. I remember from about 500 years ago, one of my friends told me of a demon who was capable of turning ex-demons back to demons, just in case something happened, but his location was unknown. For 50 years, I searched for that demon, but I never found him. Just as I was about to give up, I saw someone , a woman who looked a lot like me, walk over to me and asked what was wrong. I look at her and realize it really was me. I asked her how come she looked just like me. She told me she was me, the demon part of me. I also asked her how we ended up separate when we used to be one being. She told me that when the time wave hit, we were pulled apart and sent into different directions; Demon me ended up in the late 21st century and I was stuck in between.

"I asked if it was possible for us to become one again so I can go back to where I belong. She told me there was but it was only temporary. She spoke of a place where people practiced the ways of demons. The only way for us to become one again was to wait until a large number of humans were in the chamber under the building and devour all the souls at one. However there was one major setback, she said. I practically begged for her to tell me what it was and she told me this: in order for this to work, the vessel should have absolutely no souls in them at the time of the ritual otherwise it would compromise it. I told her I have no souls in me, but she said that wasn't the case. I stared at her blankly so she continued, you're pregnant. I, at first, stared at her like she was crazy and told her that was impossible. Demon me explained that when we separated, I immediately conceived the child I was supposed to have all those years ago when you and I first got married. However, since we were both demons at the time, conception wasn't possible. So the souls waited until I was able to and took that chance to do so. Anyway, I requested that she tell me if it was still probable to do the ritual. Demon me replied with a yes, but it would only last about ten thousand years and the effects will wear off, causing the vessel to die instantly. So she asked me, do you still want to go with it, knowing the consequences? So I-"

"And you what?," Sebastian pressed on, "Angie, what did you do?"

I broke out crying from remember what my decision was. In between sobs, I managed to say, "I _hiccup _said _sniff _'I'll do it. I'll become a demon again, even if I only have ten millennia left to live, as long as I get to see him again, I don't mind throwing away my life for him, for the one I love…'"

"Oh, Ang…"

He pulls me into a hug and in a hushed tone, "Shush, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right."

"How can you say 'Everything's going to be all right'? You don't know that!"

"No I don't but I can at least try."

"Try what? Sebastian what are you-" I was cut off by his hand jabbed into my stomach like a knife. "Sebas-tian… why? Wh-what a-about our ch-child?"

"What's a child's life worth if I can't have you? How can you give up your life for the _thing_ that's slowly killing you?"

"Be-because, I love this child, along with you. So please be happy. We're finally a family." By now, my wound cause by Sebastian is finally starting to close up. _Thank goodness I'm back to being a demon, otherwise I'd be dead now. I survived, but my child didn't- No! Must block it out, for now…_

"Is that what you've been wanting all thing time? A family?"

"Yes. But it was more of a craving than a want. I craved, envied even, those human families, cursing the fact demon can't reproduce. Sure, we can impregnate humans but not each other! It sucks! And now, thanks to you, my dream can never be fulfilled because you refuse to let me go!" I'm practically hysterical by now. _How DARE he take away the only thing I craved besides souls. He should have known how much it meant to me._

"I did what I did because I couldn't, Angie. Okay, I just couldn't have you disappear like you did three centuries ago. Okay?! I just could-", His voice cracked as he was saying this, "I couldn't. When I found you left, something inside broke. Every single day, I believed you were dead, but I refused to give in to it. As the days turned to months, the months to years and the years to centuries, I slowly fell into the belief. When I sensed you yesterday in town, I couldn't believe it. Angie's alive! Angie's alive! Was all I think of yesterday. And then you tell me you're pregnant and you're still a demon but only for about ten thousand years. Ten thousands may seem like a lot but it isn't! Ten thousands years is like ten minutes to demons. And you have the nerve to thrown away everything, your life, your demon hood and your husband of twenty-seven thousand years for the sake of that thing!"

By this time, I'm crying harder than ever because he's right. I did throw away everything for the sake of having a family. I knew the consequences but I made the decision anyway. I knew what his reaction was going to be, even before I told him the news. It's like telling your spouse you cheated, you know what the reaction would be but you have to get it out in the open, no matter how badlt he'd react. But I in my heart, I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it locked up inside. I had to make it known of my mistake to Sebastian, otherwise I might have never recovered. As the memories of after become clearer now, one thought runs through my head right now: _Oh my God, what have I done?_

**A/n: okay I'm finally done with chapter three. i decided to rewrite part of it and add a metaphor to why she was scared after i got a review from a guest. Thank you to whoever pointed out the fact that i explained that poorly. i greatly appreciate it! Please review! I need to know how I did and if I need to rewrite the explanation and the stuff afterwards.**

**shojoshonengirl is out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been suffering from writer's block. This chapter came to me in the shower. Weird, huh? The majority of the chapter is a flashback. This is the final chapter! I decided to wrap everything up in this chapter. **

**Warning: Language and violence. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black is owned by Toboso-sensei. I only own my OC Angela and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I'm standing there, crying at his words, the memories of that day come rushing into my mind like a river. Thinking back on it now, maybe I _did _make the wrong decision, But, what can I say, I did for love.

* * *

**(Beginning of Flashback)**

"Are you sure with your decision?" Demon Me asks, "There's no turning back now."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, let's head out."

We walk out onto the road towards the nearest town once we got there, Demon Me guided me towards the sanctuary where it would take place. "Here's where the ceremony will take place. Now, remember, you need to wait until there is about 15,000 people in the room before you devour them."

"Okay, so, how long do I have to devour them?"

"One hour."

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" I started to get nervous, because the way she said it was very uneasy.

"You need to do it when there's a new moon."

"When's the next new moon?"

"Tonight at midnight."

"That doesn't give a lot of time." Only a few hours actually.

"Don't worry. You will make it. Now, go." She pushes me towards the sanctuary.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?"

"I've told you all you need to know. I'm no longer needed."

"But-"

"Don't worry. You'll see me again."

With that, she walks away.

_Okay, I can do this._

I walk into the sanctuary, determined.

_I'm coming Sebastian. Just wait a little bit longer. _

* * *

_Now how is 15,000 people suppose to fit in here?_

I decided to hide in the basement until the right amount of people showed up.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

_Where is everybody?_

I went up from the basement to check to see if everyone was there but no luck.

_It's a quarter after midnight. Did I hear her wro-_

Suddenly I felt a very sharp pain in my head. Soon the pain spread throughout my entire body like wildfire.

_Ugh. Wh-what is this? Sh-she did-didn't s-s-say a-about-Ugh!_

All of a sudden, my body felt like it was on fire. Flashes of memories pass by in mind but none of them are mine.

"Well, how's our little princess holding up?"

I look over to my right, despite the pain, where the entrance to the sanctuary was.

_Her! That bitch!_

There is she, Demon Me, standing by the door with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Well, well, well how much more gullible can you get?"

"You…Who are you anyway?"

"You mean you don't remember me?"

As she's walking over to me, I can see that her disguise is slowing dissolving. By the time she reaches me, she has long blonde hair and wearing exactly what I am. But her eye color was a bit off. One eye was blood red, while the other was pitch black.

"Diana? I thought you were-"

"Dead?"

"Yes, how could you still be-"

"Alive? Well, that's simple really. Right before you killed me, I altered that time period. In my version, I went back in time and escaped from your attacks. In your version, however, you ended up killing me. Both events happened even though both people involved have one of both events. So I went back to the 19th century. It was around that time that I sensed you messing around with the space-time continuum, I decided to have some fun of my own. I created the event of your 'disappearance'. I caused you to lose your powers and I was I who sent you to the 21st century to be 'yourself'."

_What?! But the last time I saw Diana, she never possessed the power to wield time or the ability of mastery-disguises. So how…_

_James! That son of a bitch. It has to have been him. He loved Diana, even though he knew she was playing him. He'd do _anything _for her, even give her those abilities. I swear, when I see that bastard again, I'll kill him!_

"So, still trying to win Sebastian's heart by killing me…again…for the…(calculating amount of times she's done this) thirty-seventh time? Wow, does it ever get old?"

"No. And this is the thirty-_eighth_ time."

"Ah, yes. So, you had James give you those powers?"

"You noticed?!" She says, over cheerfully.

"You do know that he knows that your using him, right?"

"We've established that a loooong time ago."

"Ah. Okay, James, you can come out now."

"Huh?!" Diana turns around.

_Perfect. _

I kick her in the back, pull out my demon sword, Shizuka, and point it at her.

"Stay. Away. From. Me. Diana. We both know Sebastian never loved you. Why can't you just accept-"

"No! Why can't _you_ accept the fact that Sebastian was mine first. We were happy, before you came along and fucking seduced him to marry you!"

"Okay, let me get this straight, first off, Sebastian was NEVER happy with you. Second, I didn't seduce him; he seduced me."

"Wait-what? He cheated on me with YOU?!"

Face-palm.

"Diana, you are the smartest, dumbest person I know. No wonder your blonde."

"'No wonder your blonde.'" She mocks.

I aim my sword closer to her neck. "Mock me again and you lose your neck."

"Now, how do I get back to normal?" I ask, while still pointing Shizuka at her neck.

"I'm not telling!" She sings.

I sock her in the face. "Tell me, or I'll…"

"Or, you'll what? Kill me? We both know how that turned out."

"That's because you cheated. Now, tell me, how do I get back to normal?"

"You have to kill Sebastian. Besides, even if you do decide to go with it, your lifespan will be cut to about ten millennia."

I punch in the face again, with each word. "_STOP. SCREWING. AROUND. DIANA. TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH. HOW. DO. I. GET. BACK. TO. NORMAL!"_

Diana is on the floor, coughing and spitting up blood. "I-I to-told you. You need to ki-kill Sebastian."

"Or, I can just kill you. Good-bye, Diana."

"No, wait-"

_Slice. _

I sliced off her head. _Annoying bitch. I knew she was lying. I can see it in her eyes. _

As soon as killed Diana, my demonic powers came flowing back into me. _So, no wonder your eyes were a bit off. You were storing my powers in your own body. Clever. Now, I can go home._

I opened the portal for the 19th century and set forth to look for Sebastian.

"Next stop, Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you ever…love Diana?"

"Why are you asking this now?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well…no, I never did. She practically forced me to date her. There was never any real love. It was just one-sided. Why?"

I tell him everything. About Diana. About what she told me. I left out the part about what happened afterwards. I'll save it for the right moment…

He stares at me for a very long time. "So, this whole mess was-"

"Diana's fault."

"That bitch, I'll kill her."

…which is right about now.

"Too late. I beat you to it. I beheaded her after she told me to kill you."

"You beheaded her?! With Shizuka?"

"Of course. That's the only sword I use."

"Wow."

"C'mon, Sebastian. I've beheaded many demons and humans in my lifetime."

"I know, it's just…I didn't think you'd have the guts to kill Diana. She's very scary when she's angry."

"Yeah, I noticed…ABOUT THIRTY-EIGHT TIMES!"

"Wait, she tried getting rid of you that many times?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a good thing you beat me to it, otherwise I'll be hunting her right now to- Hey, what's so funny?"

"Haha, sorry. It's just that, you never looked so cute before and I just couldn't help it."

"Oh, really?" Sebastian says while crossing his arms.

"Yes."

He walks over to me and kisses me on the check.

"By any chance, do you know what time it is?" I ask.

Sebastian takes out his pocket watch and checks.

"Oh, shit. It's 6:30. I'm sorry Angie. I need to go."

"Ah, don't keep the runt waiting. You go on ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be waiting. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Good, cause I'm not letting you."

"Good."

He kisses me one last time and leaves the room. Just before he closes the door of the library, he looks back into the room to make sure I was still there.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Go!"

"Okay, okay." He closes the door and heads towards the kitchen.

I lean against the table in the middle of room and cross both my arms and ankles.

"Men. You can't live without them."

* * *

**A/n: This is the final chapter of I'm His Wife! There will be no sequel because I pretty much tied everything up. Please review at the bottom!**


End file.
